lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Vidéo du Sri Lanka
right|thumb|[[Alvar Hanso dans la vidéo segmentée faisant partie de L'Expérience Lost. Les fans l'ont surnommé "M. le Barbu"]] On présume que Rachel Blake a filmé cette vidéo au Sri Lanka au milieu du mois de juillet 2006. Elle prétend que les informations révélées détruiront la Fondation Hanso. Il est trop dangereux de le révéler immédiatement, ainsi elle distribue tout autour de la planète et au sein du web des indices et des glyphes. Votre mission est de trouver les codes associés aux glyphes et de les enregistrer sur le site hansoexposed.com. Chaque code révèle un court fragment vidéo qui devra retrouver sa place au sein de la vidéo d'origine. La vidéo a été tournée clandestinement. Cette vidéo espionne Mittelwerk et son équipe. La caméra a pu filmer un des films d'orientation du Projet Dharma datant de 1975, avec le narrateur Alvar Hanso. La vidéo reconstituée (54 fragments sur 70) Liste des extraits dans l'ordre potentiel. Chaque extrait est associé à sa première image à gauche et sa dernière à droite. Les titres pointent sur un extrait de la vidéo et le code du glyphe pointe sur l'extrait associé. Le numéro du glyphe pointe sur l'image du glyphe et sur sa découverte. La page Hansoexposed.com Codes rassemble les glyphes trouvés. Film d'orientation (36 glyphes) Ouverture du film d'orientation (2 glyphes) Introduction du film d'orientation (4 glyphes) DHARMA & Secrecy (3) Mission Summary (5) History Speech (3) The Valenzetti Equation (6) DHARMA History (4) Island Facilities (5) Orientation Film Conclusion (4) Mittelwerk Speech (18) Transcripts '''Fragment Transcripts' Ordered in potential sequence Alvar Hanso narrating a 1975 orientation film: * © 1975 The Hanso Foundation * plays... (OHGE) * ORIENTATION * plays... (ZY6C) "I'm..." plays... (4KVKLAYDM0) "...Alvar Hanso." plays... (TRIBALWARS) "If you are watching this film, you already know and have worked with Gerald and Karen DeGroot," (GMX18BCJ) "...founders and masterminds of the DHARMA initiative. By now, you also know there are many research goals for our joint venture." (A0Y8) "What you may not know is why we have assembled the DHARMA initiat..." (KU12PB5LV7) "...ive. Why we have assembled the greatest minds in the world and given them unlimited funds and access." (90VDHOHU) "As with all you've already been told, you are bound by your honor and commitment to keep what you are about to hear a secret." (7HKBH) "In a few weeks, after your induction counseling and survival training, you and your colleagues will be shipped to a top secret facility..." (7TI) "The precise location of the facility is known only to myself..." (3ZGT) "...the DeGroots, the few high ranking members of my organization." (1EY8AZCZNA2) "Why all the security, all the secrecy? The answer is simple." (VIX7ZXT97) "The research is intended to do nothing less than save the world as we know it" (ZFTLZAGO014H) "In 1962, only thirteen years ago, the world came to the brink of Nuclear War. The United States and The Soviet Union almost fulfilled the promise of mutual assured destruction. A promise they continue to foster through a destructive Cold War." (XIGZ2Y10S2) "After the Cuban Missile Crisis, both nations decided to find a solution. The result..." (M6XY398) "...was the Valenzetti Equation." (E2LL1Z5E) "Commissioned under the highest secrecy, through the U.N. Security Council..." (88CH) "The equation is the brainchild of the Italian mathmetician Enzo Valenzetti." (750NZF8X) "It predicts the exact number of years and months until humanity extinguishes itself." (89RMCOCDC6D) "Whether through nuclear fire, chemical and biological warfare, conventional warfare, pandemic, over-population..." (CHOCOLATES) "His results are chilling, and attention must be paid..." (RXMHJH9Y) "Although the equation has been buried by those who commissioned it..." (RGMR) "...panic. It has always been my belief that we ignore warnings at our own peril; and thus, the DHARMA Initiative was born." (56LHZJDCL7A4) "DHARMA is an acronym for Department of Heuristics And Research on Material Applications." (E82KNI8L) "It also stands for the one true way." (3GTVI0M11) "...and through your research, you will help human..." (5BE) "We have constructed several stations on the island..." (ING93A11RO86) "...underground laboratories with the facilities you will need to do your research, with optimal expediency..." (R3PUX4) "...all of the support you will need, including regular medicine and food drops will be made in perpetuity." (ESJ4X6EBNC) "A radio transmitter has also been erected on the island..." ('GZ2I) "...broadcasting in a frequency and encryption known only to us." (VACCINE) "When you have created through science the unaudible ..." (GMIWRLHHNHM) "You will know that the one true way has been found..." (RRGYXS) "The fate of the human race is in your hands." (4R19Y0UXB6Y) "Thank you and namaste." (FVH7N) '''Thomas Mittelwerk speaking to a group: plays... (IG3X) "We all know what happened- the DHARMA Initiative failed." (44KU2VKQ) "So now, we have to take radical action..." (VOU8VPNPS5X) "...and I just want to tell all of you, that I trust you to do what is best." (VDADOS7YRE0) "the villages of Filan (?) and Vetul-Milani (?) have allowed us to test our vaccine on them." (25KOCJS6S6) "They think they are infected by a virus carried by local macaques" ('TROPICS) "and they believe we are bringing them the cure," (0UJ2) "So when you go in, you have to keep up the story..." (NZ59) "You know it by heart, don't waver..." (748L) "We have done our level best, and yet..." (4HO) "Our operatives at the Vik Institute have verified this figure. If..." (NANITE) "...more or less people succumb, we have failed." (IRZ7) "We must make absolute certain we are hitting precise genetic targets..." (XWZW) "...we have engineered into the virus." (PFKAB5QXK) "...but I promise you, someone is going to hel..." (GLLV8B) "But Tom, these are people, innocent human beings, and we're just-" "If you knew, with mathemetical certainty, that you could end all famine, war, and poverty, what would you do...?" (FRXRUK9TQ) ''"Exactly. You'd find the best way to get it done - precisely, surgically..." (VE5SMC) "...without allowing for any more suffering than is absolutely necessary. (Sigh)" (THEFLASHLIGHT) Theories *Cette vidéo est en principe filmée par Rachel Blake. External Links *[http://www.hansoexposed.com/player/1e161ea6475d2310f28538290372e3e7 Sri Lanka Video, '''54 / 70 fragments (in potential order)] *YouTube Sri Lanka Video Updates Category:Orientation